


Au service d'une princesse

by Iris-Ardell (arc_en_ciel67)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc_en_ciel67/pseuds/Iris-Ardell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'histoire de Tatsumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au service d'une princesse

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Au service d'une princesse **  
**

**Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

**Au service d'une princesse**

Dans la vie, Tokumaru Tatsumi n'avait qu'une seule ambition.

Tout avait commencé alors que, adolescent, il avait été pris en flagrant délit de cambriolage dans une des plus luxueuses demeures de la ville. La lumière qui s'était allumée alors, le surprenant la main sur les bibelots précieux, avait fait bondir son cœur. Là, près de la lampe, se tenait un homme à l'air sévère. Tatsumi n'avait qu'une envie, partir au plus vite. Mais l'inconnu ne le laissa pas s'enfuir. Il n'appela pas non plus la police. Au lieu de cela, il demanda à l'adolescent son nom et voulut savoir pourquoi il volait ainsi.

Une telle assurance émanait de cet homme que Tatsumi lui répondit la vérité. S'il dérobait des objets de valeur, c'était uniquement par défi. Non il ne crevait pas de faim. Juste, cela le débecquetait de voir les riches et les nantis se pavaner avec tout leur luxe.

Le riche en question se présenta comme étant Mitsumasa Kido. Il accepta de laisser partir Tatsumi. Après un petit discours moralisateur. Nul ne sut ce que Kido avait dit à l'adolescent. Sur le moment, cela mit le jeune homme en colère, il n'avait pas besoin de leçon de morale ! Néanmoins, une fois seul chez lui, il se remémora ces paroles. Qui, petit à petit, pénétrèrent son esprit.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il revint au manoir. L'homme devait s'y attendre, car il eut un petit sourire. Tatsumi n'était pas revenu le voler, non. Peut-être avait-il juste besoin de l'entendre à nouveau. Entendre à nouveau ces paroles si sages qui l'apaisaient. Peut-être que les riches n'étaient pas tous des pourris en fin de compte...

Tatsumi revint plusieurs fois. Il en oubliait ses virées nocturnes dans les grandes maisons. Kido, amateur de sports de combat, proposa au jeune homme d'apprendre un art martial. Tatsumi choisit le kendo. Et, comme l'avait prédit son nouvel ami, toute sa colère disparut, au fur et à mesure des entraînements. Cette joie qu'il ressentait dans la pratique de ce sport, il la devait à Kido, pour qui il commençait à éprouver une véritable reconnaissance.

La présence de Tatsumi parut bientôt si évidente au manoir, que son propriétaire le nomma, un jour, majordome. Cela ravit le jeune homme, non seulement il pouvait ainsi vivre dans une belle demeure et côtoyer tout ce luxe, mais surtout, il pouvait rester au service de son ami, celui qui avait tant fait pour lui, qui lui avait donné une raison de se battre autrement que contre des moulins à vent.

À une période, Mitsumasa Kido voyageait beaucoup, aux quatre coins du globe. Tatsumi était chargé de surveiller la maison. Un jour, son employeur et ami revint, mais pas seul.

Dans les bras de celui qui était désormais d'un certain âge, un petit bébé. Une petite fille qui fut confiée à la meilleure des nourrices. Et Kido invita Tatsumi dans son bureau, pour lui livrer le détail de ses aventures. C'était en Grèce, alors qu'il visitait des sites. Il se croyait seul, lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs d'enfant. Là, à demi dissimulé par une colonne tombée à terre, gisait un jeune homme qui tenait un petit paquet dans les bras. Horrifié par ses blessures, Mitsumasa Kido se porta à son secours. Le jeune homme lui raconta alors que la petite fille était la réincarnation d'Athéna, revenue sur Terre tous les deux cent ans pour protéger celle-ci. Et cette étrange boîte, là tout près, cette boîte dorée ornée d'un motif représentant le Sagittaire, contenait une armure d'or. Le jeune homme s'appelait Aiolos et il fit promettre à Kido de veiller sur cet enfant divin. Puis il mourut.

Kido avait cru à cette histoire, parce que le bébé dégageait une sorte d'aura de puissance et de douceur mêlées. Et cette Pandora Box ! Il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. L'armure qu'elle contenait, véritable œuvre d'art et pourtant si solide semblait l'appeler, lui dire « à présent, je suis entre tes mains, garde moi tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé mon futur porteur ! ». Tatsumi n'avait aucune raison de mettre en doute les paroles de son ami. Et puis c'était vrai que de l'enfant émanait quelque chose. Quelque chose de... divin.

Le bébé grandit, véritable petite princesse gâtée. Parallèlement, Kido envoya chercher cent orphelins qu'il décida d'envoyer dans des camps d'entraînement, loin du Japon. Ces garçons étaient destinés, plus tard, à protéger la déesse Athéna. Il fallait donc qu'ils suivent un entraînement particulièrement sévère afin de devenir forts.

Lorsque eut lieu le tirage au sort pour savoir où seraient envoyés les enfants, Tatsumi remarqua un petit garçon aux cheveux verts, à l'aspect fragile. Ce dernier devait aller sur l'île de la Reine Morte, véritable enfer. Et le majordome ne put s'empêcher de le narguer en lui faisant un sombre dessin des lieux. Mais, surprise, ce fut son grand frère qui insista pour prendre sa place. Bah, après tout, il fallait bien que quelqu'un y aille sur cette île. De toute façon, celle-ci était tellement horrible, jamais ce gamin ne reviendrait vivant.

Cela n'affectait pas le majordome. Ces petits feraient bien de s'endurcir, ou ils étaient perdus ! La vie n'était pas tendre, surtout pas avec eux, des orphelins. Ces gosses avaient un destin, un avenir tout tracé. Protéger la petite princesse une fois qu'elle serait en âge de remplir sa fonction divine. Et Tatsumi ne voulait pas de pleurnichards dans les rangs. Les faibles n'avaient pas leur place dans l'armée d'Athéna. Il en allait de l'avenir du monde après tout ! Plus ils souffriraient, et plus ils deviendraient forts. C'est pourquoi Tatsumi n'hésita pas, plus tard, à rosser le jeune Ikki. D'abord pour punir ce sale gosse, ensuite pour lui apprendre à devenir encore plus dur. Athéna n'avait pas besoin de mauviettes, et plus tôt ce gamin le comprendrait, mieux ce serait.

Mitsumasa Kido avait depuis avoué à son ami que ces orphelins, étaient en fait ses propres fils. Tatsumi fut saisi de compassion pour Kido, obligé de sacrifier ainsi ses propres enfants à une cause plus grande. La protection de la Terre, c'était du sérieux. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la sécurité et le bien-être de la petite Saori, ainsi que son grand-père adoptif l'avait appelée. Le reste, les garçons... ce n'était que dommages collatéraux. Et même si cela devait faire souffrir le vieil homme de sacrifier ainsi ses propres fils, jamais il ne changerait d'avis, jamais il ne les rappelait auprès de lui ni ne leur dirait la vérité. La fin justifiait les moyens. Ce sens du sacrifice impressionna Tatsumi.

Lorsque Kido mourut, le majordome se promit de rester au service de Saori, comme il l'avait été pour son grand-père. Cette jeune fille était devenue la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle était tellement précieuse, destinée à la protection de l'humanité tout entière !

Sur les cent garçons envoyés en camps d'entraînement, seule une dizaine revint au Japon. Il y avait ce Seiya, véritable effronté qui ne manifestait pas le moindre respect à mademoiselle Saori. Son attitude était à la limite du crime de lèse-majesté, selon Tatsumi. Ah c'était sûr, il n'était pas comme Jabu. Lui au moins savait se montrer raisonnable ; depuis qu'il était petit, il s'était d'emblée mis au service de la princesse. Comme si, inconsciemment, il savait qui elle était.

Il y eut les Galaxian Wars et le vol de l'armure d'or, sacrilège ! Et ce jour, dans les ruines du Colisée. Ce jour où enfin, Tatsumi révéla aux jeunes gens que Saori était Athéna. Depuis, les jeunes Chevaliers de Bronze avaient accepté cette idée. Tant et si bien que, désormais, ils étaient inextricablement liés à celle qu'ils avaient juré de protéger au péril de leurs vies.

Puis vint la flèche d'or. Ah pourquoi le majordome n'était -il pas capable de l'arracher ? Pourquoi devait-il rester là, à attendre un secours de la part des Saints de Bronze ? Ah que ne pouvait-il se lancer à l'assaut des douze maisons, après tout il était troisième dan de kendo !

Mais il resta à sa place, comme il l'avait toujours fait. C'était là sa vocation, son ambition. Être au service des Kido.

Au service d'une princesse.

 


End file.
